Crimes
Committing Crimes in Gran Soren will cause the City Guard to chase and arrest the Arisen, placing them into Jail in the Dungeon when caught. Overview Attacking citizens anywhere in Gran Soren and trespassing in the Duke's Demesne after nightfall are considered crimes. Furthermore, picking up and throwing people is also a crime. Minor infractions, such as bumping into people, drawing weapons, running in busy areas, and generally annoying, frightening, or harassing the populace are not serious enough to merit arrest, but may result in a loss of affinity. The Arisen and Pawns can, and do, steal at will from people's houses in Gran Soren, and the residents do not seem to mind. Many houses are locked due to persons fleeing the Dragon from fear, mayhap there is another reason.. Jail All crimes in Gran Soren carry the same punishment, a stay in the Dungeon. The guard always keeps a special cell free for rogue adventurer's such as the Arisen: first on the right on the way in. There are three ways to get out of the jail: #Bribe the jailer, Ser Jakob will accept 5,000 gold to set the Arisen free. If they have less than 5,000 gold, then Ser Jakob will take it all. #A Skeleton Key may be used to escape. This key must must have been in the Arisen's possession at the time of capture. #Serve your time (One full Day and Night cycle, or 48 minutes real time). Once that time has elapsed, the cell door will unlock and open automatically. Once the captive has exited from their cell, they are now free to go back to what they were doing before they were arrested; escapees will not be detained again for escaping. Secret passage In one of the locked cells there is a partially destroyed wall; this leads to a secret route out of the dungeon through sewers and exiting in the Slums. This route is required for the quest An Innocent Man, and can be useful during Arousing Suspicion. Notes *After committing a crime there are two easy ways to avoid jail if players are fast enough. Even with an unpunished crime the act of leaving and re-entering Gran Soren appears to wipe the slate clean. *#Use a Ferrystone to exit the area. You can even use a Ferrystone to travel right back to Gran Soren - the act of teleporting must confuse the guards. *#Attempt to outrun the guards and leave the city through one of the gates. *In Post-Game the guards no longer respond to crimes committed in Gran Soren. Attacks on people, including guards, will cause them to flee for the nearest exit. This also applies to the castle, which also ceases night time patrols. Affinity losses are still in effect, however. *Breaking out of jail is not considered a crime. *As soon as the jail cell door is open the Arisen can re-equip their weapons, armor and other items. Leaving the Dungeon is not necessary. *Once players leave the Dungeon it will be morning outside. *If the quest Come to Court has not been completed the route from the Dungeon to the ground floor of the Castle is shut by a locked metal gate. The alternative route is via the far right cell through a secret sewer passage. Gallery File:Greasing.jpg|An attempt to grease His Grace.... File:Notwell.jpg|...did not end well. Category:Concepts